


Aurum

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Golden Apples [1]
Category: Dream SMP (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Soldiers, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Standing in midst of a broken community,Tommy is too manic,Technoblade asks a question.(Part One)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Golden Apples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172837
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Aurum

Technoblade realized that Tommy is acting too manic, too jittery, and the moment the words that Techno was sure even he would have nightmares about were spoken, he had to step in.

He cursed himself, he should have been paying more attention. The beacons had regen too, and he didn't know the exact number of apples or potions Tommy has had.

Techno had forgotten this was Tommy, cunning and sneaky, hiding behind a loud exterior.

The ringing silence made the fact he put willed away his weapons, all the most obvious. He didn't care, he still had lives, and things could be gathered again no matter how annoyed he was. 

Tommy, had one, _only one and a lack will to live._ ~~he already lost wilbur.~~

He couldn't let Tommy die to this.

Pulling out a clear potion bottle, he approached Tommy slowly, like approaching a wild animal, "Tommy, Toms, how many apples and potions have you had today?"

He ignored the pressing voices of chat, and the weighted stares of his enemies. Focusing only on Tommy who was looking too small and young, eyes darting to him, darting away.

Tommy shook his head, hoping foot to foot, "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I am sorry. I am sorry," his words descend into mumbles and higher pitched panic.

Techno had to grab Tommy's hands as they darted to gripped his hair. Holding them firmly but gently.

Starting the mantra, "hey, breathe, Toms, come on, look at me," times like these made him miss Wilbur, he was better at this then him. Wilbur would be better at this.

Waiting until some of the panic drained from Tommy’s eyes.

"You need to take the Cleansing potion," he muttered but didn't let go, until Tommy nodded even if it was jittery.

Techno pressed the bottle into his hands, watching as Tommy downed it.

He steadied Tommy as the potion took effect, and pulled him so he could lean against him. Knowing the potion was probably rocking his system as it cleared all other potion residue out. He hoped Tommy didn’t get sick, but he knew it was a chance.

Glancing towards the porcelain smile mask and tense shoulders, and to the horrified child president, and asked the question that has been burning his mouth since he first realized. Since Tommy first rolled up, and stole the first stack of apples.

"So why didn't anyone tell me Tommy needed Regeneration potions to the point of being dependent on them," he felt Tommy wince and Techno tighten his arm, continuing, "I mean I wasn't going to judge how he coped being a child soldier, and all but a little heads up would have been nice. As it makes giving him any potions a little more dangerous."

Techno received exactly the pessimist in him expected, shock and confusion. Even Dream seems to take this as news as surprise if the way he steps back.

"Bruh, I don't know what to be more disappointed by," Techno started, "the fact you all unknowingly put him through a cold turkey withdrawal that miraculous didn't kill him, or the fact none of your realized the sixteen year old was dependent on regeneration to get through the day."

Techno was being a little hypocritical, he hadn't realized until Tommy started eating all his golden apples, but he hadn't been in Dream SMP for as long as the rest of them.

He treated Tommy like an adversary or, a fellow warrior, if a young annoying one because by the time he arrive the kid at been through mutli-battles and war.

To do anything less from a warrior like him would be a graver insult then any betrayal. Tommy lost out his childhood, the minimum Techno could do was respect Tommy's intelligence and autonomy. He had been in Tommy's shoes before.

"Techno, can we go home?" Techno didn't even think about it, in one arm he wrapped tightly around Tommy, the other his trident was out and he dived for the water. Then they were soaring away, they could use the Pogtopia portal to get home.

They all would need to pay penance, even himself.

Those that made children into soldiers and mercenaries, always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the beacon adding more effects then they expected.
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favorite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
